


Late Nights

by Evelyn_The_Eevee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bar, F/M, Gay, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Multi, extended, extras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_The_Eevee/pseuds/Evelyn_The_Eevee
Summary: This 'story' is a collection of all those nights Hamilton and friends went out for a drink. These are the tales of their friendship, b*romance*, and whiskey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to do these little shorts for fun, and I hope you enjoy!  
> *Shorts which do not include Hamilton are narrated by Laurens unless said otherwise*

**Aaron Burr, Sir Pt. II**

All the noise was drowned out to me. My eyes were glued to the wall as I thought deeply. My friends were the best thing I had in my life, but lately we seemed to always talk about the same thing. I know I should cherish this drab conversation, since I could always go back to the hectic and busy times at Father’s house.

 

I felt a large, unexpected slap on my back. I jumped, my eyes going wide. Nearby deep laughter and chuckles filled my ears. I look to the source of the strike, which led back to Lafayette. His light brown skin was hot pink across his nose and cheeks from his mug of whiskey. His dimples were very prominent from his gargantuan, toothy smile. I sent him back a soft smile.

 

Hercules looked straight into my eyes with his smile, and said,“Yo, but so what do you think, J?” 

“U-uhh...About what?”

“Do you think the Revolution could succeed?”

Of course it was about this. I picked up my mug of booze and took a swig. 

“Well- depends. I think if the situation was correct, probably. Like, who is the general? Who is fighting?”

“Mon, mon! You suree take things seriously! You just had to say a few words,” Lafayette said with his thick French accent, feigning annoyance to cover up his own uncertainty. 

I rolled my eyes, when suddenly they flicked up to the door opening loudly. My eyes were glued to the sight for awhile, while Hercules and Lafayette were perplexed until they saw what I did.

 

Against the spruce wood of the bar, stood out a man who looked of lowly class but high looks- who was followed by Aaron Bur. 

“Aaron Burr...I haven’t seen his face in here in at least, uh, a year…” Hercules spat out.

“Yeah, but don’t you guys see who’s next to him,” I asked.

“I hadn't even seen him! Oops,” Lafayette laughed while Hercules silently agreed.

 

Burr and the other man sat next to each other on the bar stools, not far away from our table. Burr started to converse with the man, while the man seemed to become slightly mad. 

 

Suddenly, my chair was swept from underneath me. I looked up from the floor, while everyone seemed to stare at me. Hercules. I jumped off of the floor, ready for this fight.

I smiled, saying,” You really just want to fight today don’t you?”

Hercules smiled back as he pushed me into the bar counter.

“Hey, hey, hey! Take it outside,” the bartender yelled at us. 

Hercules responded,” It’s fine, it's over,” while cockily smiling. I only realized why when I looked to my left. Right there was Burr and the man I was ogling. 

I tried to awfully cover up by saying,“Yo, yo, yo! W-what time is it..?”

Burr shot me a unimpressed look from invading his conversation.

Luckily, Hercules and Lafayette were willing to cover up for me.

“SHOW TIME!”

Under his breath, Burr had said,” Like I said….” gesturing to me.

I looked at the mysterious man,“Y-yeah, show time, show time! I’m John Laurens, in the place to be!”

Lafayette walked over to me, and handed me my mug, whispering,”Bonne chance…”

I took another swig, saying” Two pints of Sam Adams, but I’m working on three!”

The man raised his eyebrows at me. I became nervous, because for some reason I was drove to impress him. Thinking of something to say, the only thing that could pop out of my mouth was:

“U-uh, those redcoats don’t want it with me! Cuz I will, uh, pop chick-a pop these cops till I’m free!”

Lafayette put his arm over my shoulder, the other hand holding his own mug of whiskey.

“Oui, oui, mon ami, je m’appelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!”

To my surprise, it seemed like the man could understand him.

“I came from afar just to say ‘Bonsoir!’ Tell the king ‘Casse toi!”

The man’s expression seemed to only glow with amusement  more whenever Lafayette talked.

“Who’s the best? C’est moi!”

Finally, the man seemed to crack into silent laughter while Burr still looked unimpressed, as he always does. Hercules walked over to us, trying to keep the conversation going.

“BRAAHHHH BRRRAH! I am HERCULES MULLIGAN. Up in it, lovin’ it!”

The man seemed to hide his face in his hands from our ridiculous, drunk, nervous behavior.

“Yes, I heard ya mother said ‘Come again?’!”

The man’s laughter seemed to stop and his expression seemed to sadden, but he soon recovered.

Not knowing what to do, I took my mug up close to my face, saying,” No more sex! Pour me another brew son, let’s raise a couple more!”

The bartender begrudgingly took my mug from it, whispering,” You better pay for it this time…”

I looked over to Lafayette, yelling,” TO THE REVOLUTION!”

The bartender passed me back my mug. I leaned my weight against the counter.

“Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton college,” directing my attention to Burr.

“Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!”

Burr finally looked back at me, saying,” Good luck with that. You spit, I’mma sit. We’ll see where you land.”

“BOOOOOOOO,” said Lafayette and Hercules behind me.

I talk softly,” Burr, the revolution’s imminent- what do you stall for?”

The man finally talked,” If you stand for nothing, Burr, what will you fall for?”

Lafayette, the drunkest one out of us all, (and that was quite a feat) pointed to the man. 

“But, WHO are YOU?”

“Yeah, who are you?”

“Who are you?”

“Oh, um. I am Alexander Hamilton, pleased to meet you. I shouldn’t brag, but I amaze and astonish, I’m getting a scholarship to King’s college!” Alexander had a dreamy look in his eyes.

Burr stood up from his seat.

“C’mon, Hamilton.”

I looked at him, saying,” I would love to talk, you should stay with us!”

Hamilton looked back at Burr, then at us.

“I think I’mma stay here, Burr. May we meet again in the future.”

Burr scoffed as he gave his money to the bartender and left. This caused the bartender to yell at us,” After that scene, I’m surprised I haven’t kicked you out! Well, I guess I would, if you weren't my biggest customers…”

 

We took Hamilton to our table, and he sat down across from Lafayette and next to Hercules.

“So, I have a question- is your name  _ really  _ Lafayette?”

Lafayette smiled his silly smile,” Eh bien, it is my last name. My full name is  Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette .”

“Ah. Well, nice to met you all, but I really should be going.”

Just as Alexander stood up to walk away, I grabbed his wrist.

“Wait!” His confused eyes met mine.I didn’t know what I was doing. “Uh, c-come back on Wednesday.”

“O-oh...I’ll try.” He quickly sprinted out of the door as I sighed.

Hercules looked back at me, disappointed.

“Don’t get your hopes up...They never come back,” he said with a harsh chuckle.

Lafayette shook his head, mimicking Alexander,”’Is your name really Lafayette?’”

We all laughed and drowned out the rest of the night with an unhealthy amount of alcohol. 


End file.
